1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hairclip for securing a lock of hair wound onto a curler, where the hairclip has two legs that are connected with each other by means of a hinge with a spring, in which the legs each have a tine base connected with a number of curved clip tines arranged in a row on one side and an actuating section adjoining the tine base on the opposite side.
2. Related Art
A great variety of such hairclips are known from the prior art, for example in DE 296 00 643 U1. These hairclips are provided with centrally disposed actuating sections or actuating wings for clipping or securing them to a lock of hair wound onto a curler or also for removing them, so that (immediately) adjacent actuating sections or actuating wings make it difficult or even impossible to manually actuate the sections or wings with a thumb and index finger to clip them into place or remove them. It is also impossible to place the hairclips in close proximity to each other because the actuating sections or actuating wings interfere with one another.